Procrastination
by jemmyscout
Summary: When Hermione is willing the day to fly by it does anything but...She needs to procrastinate. Mature Content ahead.


'Tick,tock, tick, tock.'

Hermione looked up at the clock above her desk and frowned, how had it only been 5 minutes since she last looked? She could of sworn it had been at least 2 hours, or was at least hoping that the clock had magically jumped forward to home time.

'Tick, tock, tick, tock.'

Hermione now glared at the clock- it was taunting her- she considered throwing something at the hands marking the remaining hours of her working day. She sat up straight and stretched, popping her neck and shoulders and curling her toes in her shoes. Never before had Hermione Granger been trying so hard to wish the day away! The know it all from Hogwarts had continued her love of learning after Hogwarts and it had led her to become the Head of Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic. She loved her job, heading up the department meant she spent most days seeing Harry who was now head auror and could easily meet up with Ron and Ginny for lunch at the nearby Diagon Alley.

However, as of this morning Hermione was distracted. She was so distracted that she now found herself in her current predicament, sitting at her desk time watching and avoiding her work at all costs.

She leant back and forced herself to think of last night's events and the reason she was so distracted. It had all started with a last minute meeting with the head of sport to discuss the upcoming Quidditch World Cup. She had waited at least ten minutes for him to show up and she was getting impatient. It was gone six and everyone else had left for the evening, she had even let her long suffering assistant, Michael, go home rather than wait around for the unreliable head of sport to turn up. She was about to give up herself and was just writing a memo to send to him when she heard a voice.

"Evening Miss Granger, apologies for the delay, my secretary had decided not to inform me of this meeting until 20 minutes ago. She is now kindly packing her bags and leaving the building as we speak."

"Mr Malfoy." Hermione didn't want to make conversation, she wanted this meeting to get underway and, as soon as possible, finished. She took a seat back at her desk and motioned for him to sit the other side. "Now I've been looking over your proposals and…"

"Now, now Hermione, have we really got to dive into business so quickly? Tell me, how is the department these days? I haven't had half of the pestering memos I was expecting to receive with you as its head."

"Malfoy, look I'm just trying to get on with the job. I, unlike you, knew about this meeting and therefore decided memos were unnecessary as we could address all issues here, tonight."

"Oh Granger, so tense! Look maybe you need to unwind, just a little bit." And with that Draco got up, sauntered over to the sideboard in her office that she kept stocked for guests and poured two generous slugs of firewhiskey into glasses. "Here, drink up and you'll start to feel better."

Hermione sighed and accepted the drink, "Can we please get down to business?"

"Relax Hermione! Take a drink, calm down and then we'll talk. You're so tense."

Hermione eyed him suspiciously; she wondered what he had put into the paperwork that he was hoping to get away with by getting her drunk. She took a long sip of her drink, she needed this she though, after the week she'd had already. Hermione then began to think back over the endless meetings, laws and proclamations she had conducted and drafted already. She had barely been home this week, not that it mattered, there was no one at home for her anyway.

Hermione had long ago given up on having a serious relationship while her career was so demanding, she knew she was married to the job so to speak and so a relationship, and sex for that matter, were firmly on the back burner.

"Earth to Granger! Jesus woman why do you look so glazed all of a sudden?"

Malfoy's voice bought her back to Earth. "Sorry, as I was saying we need to review your paperwork and check all security at the proposed site before we give the paperwork to the auror's to start planning from."

"Ok Hermione, as you wish." Malfoy leant back and opened his copy of the meetings notes. As he did Hermione noticed (not for the first time) how physically fit he was. He was tall lean and very muscular from his days as a chaser at Chudley Cannons. He was still as good looking as he had been at school where he had been named the Slytherin Sex God for his endless flings and one night stands. She let her mind begin to wander again…No Hermione! Focus!

"So turn to page 5 and we'll begin." Hermione swallowed and turned to the page she had suggested. Draco watched her with curiousity. He had seen her look him up and down and he had seen how she had reacted to him, maybe now for some fun with the Gryffindor Golden Girl.

"Hermione, another drink?" He stood without waiting for an answer and grabbed her glass filling it up again with another generous measure. He could tell she was getting frustration by his procrastination but he was intrigued to follow up the desire he had seen flicker through her eyes.

Hermione was growing ever more tense, she wanted to be out of this room, without Malfoy and home. Not here trapped with a man who kept diverting her thoughts to somewhere she hadn't been in far too long. She watched as Malfoy gracefully poured and delivered her another firewhiskey. She picked it up and quickly took a long pull from the drink and watched as he settled himself on the corner of her desk and began to take his own drink.

Draco on the other hand was enjoying watching the curly haired witch grow more impatient; from his perch on her desk he could look down on her and was afforded the most delectable view down her blouse. He could clearly see the rise and curve of her breasts encased in a red lacy bra. Draco decided to bite the bullet, "My, my Hermione, why am I not surprised your house loyalty goes as far as your in underwear?"

His words had the desired effect, Hermione's eyes widened in shock and she spluttered through her drink, "What? Draco, you shouldn't be looking!" She pushed her chair back slightly and grabbed at the neck of her blouse, trying to hold it shut.

"Oh Hermione, I didn't complain I was merely making on a comment on a rather appealing view. I know you've spent the first 15 minutes of this meeting slyly checking me out so I was simply returning the favour."

Hermione's mouth opened slightly in shock, how had he guessed? She knew she had been looking but didn't realise she had been so obvious! She looked up at Draco now to see him pulling that well known Malfoy smirk, that stinking ferret! How dare he call her out so obviously!

Hermione got up to leave but Draco put out an arm, "Stay Granger, this meeting was just getting interesting."

Hermione thought about it for a minute- what had she got to lose? She didn't have a relationship and she hadn't had sex in months, this could be just the remedy she needed for her stress. She stopped and looked at Draco before leaning in and purring suggestively, "how interesting?"

Draco's smirk turned into a grin. Who knew the innocent queen of Gryffindor herself could be game for such a venture? He stood up, towering above Hermione, "Well Granger, let's just see how open you can be to my suggestions." With that he leant down and captured her lips in a bruising kiss.

Hermione gasped, allowing Draco's tongue access to her mouth, he swept his tongue into her mouth furiously battling against hers for dominance. He began to unbutton her shirt revealing more and more of that Gryffindor red bra. He sincerely hoped she wore the matching panties.

Hermione couldn't believe she was kissing Draco Malfoy! However, her mind was quickly getting rid of the shock and replacing it with desire. She began to rub her hands down Draco's toned chest and reaching for the zipper on his trousers. With one quick moan from Draco she lowered the zipper and pushed her hand inside feeling his hard cock pushing against her palm. Merlin he was big, she began to run her hand up and down his cock loving the grunts of pleasure coming from his mouth.

Draco released Hermione's shirt from its confines and had undone her bra, his tongue was now worshipping her breasts and toying with her rosy nipples. He gently bit one and was rewarded with a throaty moan from the woman above him. He ran his hand down her flat stomach and undid her skirt, letting it fall to the ground in a pool of silky fabric- he saw that she was indeed a Gryffindor to the hilt as he caught a glimpse of red lace between her thighs.

Hermione felt the air hit her stomach and realised that she was wearing a lot less than Draco. Pushing his pants down his legs she felt him leave her breasts only to remove his button down shirt before returning to his task. She was panting-hard. It had been so long and his tongue was so good! She turned her ministrations to his cock again squeezing gently as her hand glided up and down. He moaned and he glanced up at her smirking slightly through glazed eyes.

Draco continued his journey south on her body, as he reached her thighs he gently parted them and ran his tongue over the scarlet lace. Hermione quivered at his touch and groaned his name, that was all he needed. Quickly, he pulled the underwear down her legs and draped one of her legs over his shoulder. He delved into her folds, licking and nibbling at her with vigour. He felt her thighs tighten around his head and her hands grasp his platinum locks. She was moaning his name over and over as he pushed his tongue into her entrance and roughly fucked her with his tongue.

Hermione came hard, her body started to shake as she screamed his name. Draco appeared before her and crushed his lips to hers, she hungrily accepted his tongue, tasting herself on him. She could feel his heat between her thighs and ground down against his cock. She was desperate now.

Draco pushed the witch against her desk, "bend over for me Hermione." He watched as she bent at the waist and spread her legs, he could see she was open and soaking for him. Lining himself up with her entrance he pushed himself in to the hilt. He was immediately engulfed by her tight wetness, he grunted and then moved slowly and first but with increasing intensity.

Hermione was barely able to see straight, she was clinging to her desk for dear life and screaming Draco's name over and over. Gods he was good at this. She knew she was about to have a mind shattering orgasm and hoped he wouldn't be too far behind.

Draco felt her come undone around him and began to let himself go, she was squeezing so tightly that he forced himself forwards once more before emptying himself into her. Panting heavily, he felt against her back and kissed her shoulder, "Well Hermione, that certainly was interesting. Another meeting soon perhaps?" With that he pulled out of her and began to dress.

Hermione rushed to pull her clothes on, "Well Draco, as we didn't get any work done I suggest it is soon."

Draco replied, "Soon it is Miss Granger."

A loud crash suddenly bought Hermione back to her senses and back to the present, dull day she was having, she looked at the desk in front of her to see a memo had collided with her empty cup and shattered it. Sighing as she shook last night's memories from her head she began to clean up the shards of china. Putting them in the bin Hermione opened up the memo.

'Meeting today, 30 minutes in my Office?'

D

Hermione smiled- what a perfect form of procrastination.


End file.
